1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus which can automatically activate the forwarding setup instructed by remote access, and its control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of supplementary services of ISDN (Integrated Services Digital Network), a call forwarding unconditional (to be abbreviated as CFU hereinafter) function is known.
The user can use this CFU when he or she makes a contract with a telephone service company in advance. With this service, when the user informs the network of the telephone number of the own ISDN terminal apparatus and a forwarded-to number, the network automatically forwards an incoming call corresponding to the telephone number of the own terminal apparatus to the forwarded-to number.
In the conventional ISDN terminal apparatus with the CFU function, the user operates a console of his or her terminal apparatus to activate/deactivate CFU every time he or she wants to activate/deactivate CFU.
However, in the prior art, the user must directly operate the ISDN terminal apparatus every time he or she activates/deactivates CFU. For example, even when the user wants to activate the CFU function at a visit site, he or she cannot activate the CFU function from the visit site.